Dawn of a New Destiny
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: HP/TWILIGHT xover! What would happen if an eight years old, Harry Potter, had come on a vacation with his relatives in the U.S., much to their displeasure? But what happens when he accidentally meets the Cullen family along the way? Being Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and the Twilight series, since they rightfully belong to their wonderful creators/authors, who are none other than, J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

**Ratings: **This story will be **T for Teens **for now and will later be changed to **M for Mature** audiences ONLY for nudity, languages, and sexual scenes in the later chapters.

**Authors Note:**This story will contain a crossover between the HP world and the Twilight world. So be prepared to have some OOC for some of the characters that will come into play. Also, this story will contain a very Powerful, Smart, Independent and Knowledgeable…Harry James Potter. I just wanted to let everyone know right now that I don't know how long this story will go, maybe a good 30+ if not more chapters. I'll try my best in updating as soon as I am able too every week.

**Pairings:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Reneesme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy, and many others more will be mentioned later on in the story.

**Summary:** What would happen if an eight years old, Harry Potter, had come on a vacation with his relatives in the United States…much to their displeasure of bringing him with them. But what happens when he accidentally meets the Cullen Family, who was taking a small trip themselves, and finds young Harry. What would have changed with Harry meeting them? Harry surprisingly knows more than he lets on in the world, knowing that he can use magic, he put two and two together and found that he was a wizard. Since he can use his powers ever since he was able to protect and heal himself from his uncle's abuse and bullying from his big oaf of a cousin. Which gets the vampire coven/family get curious of finding out who he really is. Can Harry finally be with a family who would gladly take him in? Will he find out their secrets?

**Warning:** People shouldn't go any further if the thought of a **boyxboy relationship** grosses them out and it would be more prudent and wise for anyone to know that this story will contain **SLASH**! So no one should go any further if they aren't serious about reading a story of a homosexual relationship. So no flaming please!

**P.S.:** Edward and Isabella or more commonly known as "Bella", are already married and had resumed their bond, meaning that Bella is already a turned vampire. A vampire who shocks everyone with the fact that she had more secrets than she lets on as well.

* * *

**:HPTWILIGHT: :HPTWILIGHT: :HPTWILIGHT: :HPTWILIGHT: :HPTWILIGHT: :HPTWILIGHT: :HPTWILIGHT: :HPTWILIGHT: :HPTWILIGHT: :HPTWILIGHT:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: **

_"Auntie Lily, come on, auntie Lily...please can you show me that trick again? Please pretty please?!" Begged a beautifully young nine years old girl with auburn colored eyes. Earning her a laugh from her equally gorgeous and lovely aunt, who had long curly reddish hair, and stunningly emerald green for eyes._

_"Come now, my dear Bells, I've already shown you many tricks today. Can I please have a little break, honey?" Voiced Lily Potter, who was staring at her pouting godchild, softly running her hands on the child's silky brunette locks, and shaking her head lovingly._

_"Oh alright, since its you auntie Lily. Thank you for showing me the tricks. So do you know what your going to name the little baby here, auntie?" The little girl softly patted her aunt's bulging stomach, that indicated that the woman named Lily was indeed pregnant._

_"Not yet, Bells, not yet. I don't know what we will name him, but I'm sure you can help your uncle James and I, with finding a very good name for him. Would that be alright with you?" Asked the red-headed woman to his now squealing and excited godchild, named Isabella Swan._

_"Are you serious, auntie? Can I really help, wow, that would be so cool. Ohhh, I have to tell mom and dad." Bella turned to look up at her aunt and received an inviting smile and couldn't help but jump up and wrap her small arms around her._

_"Now, now, be careful, my dear Bella. We wouldn't want your aunt to be hurt now would you." A new voice had spoken up as a handsomely tall and wearing stylish spectacles man was walking over to his two favorite girls in the world, with the exception of his mother of course. Whose eyes were a color of amber, staring at the two with a big smile on his face._

_"Hush now James, before I tell you that you would be sleeping in the couch for a few days, hmmm...?" Lily told her husband who could only put his hands up in a surrender position. __But afterwards, James had slowly walked up to his wife's god-daughter, a few minutes later__ and gently picked her up._

_"Alright, Lils, I give. Now, my little pumpkin, I believe I have to apologize or else your aunt is going to have my hide for the rest of the stay here. Anyways, I-the-most-awesomest-marauder-of-my-time-do apologize, Bell. So-will you ever forgive me?" James Potter asked the little girl dramatically, while one hand was on his forehead making it look like he was about to faint. As his free hand hand was tickling Bella on sides, receiving a couple of giggles, laughs, and finally getting a comfortable hug in the end._

_"Yes, uncle James, I forgive you. Did you know that auntie Lily said that I could help you with finding my little baby cousin a name? Isn't that great?" Asked little Bella to her uncle with stars in her eyes, getting a laugh once more from his uncle this time._

_"Really now, I wouldn't mind, my little pumpkin. We would be happy for you to help us. I believe that we all should head back inside now though, since it's almost time for dinner, yes?" James asked the two, getting a nod from his wife, and a yell that carried out around the backyard of their friend's house from their godchild._

_"Hahaha, uncle James, I bet that I could beat you and get the first dessert tonight. Bleh!" Bells told her uncle and blowing him a raspberry before dashing off towards the sliding doors that lead to the kitchen._

_"I don't think so Bella. No one beats me in getting my desserts first, after all, I am the King of the desserts thief, now come back here! Running off first like that, it's cheating! Sorry Lils, but I'm getting my desserts before she does." James kissed his wife in the lips first, before calling and whining back, and running after the little girl._

_"I swear James, your still practically a kid at heart. What am I ever going to do with you guys. No matter, I believe I deserve to get that ice-cream with chocolate covered fudge, with a mountain of whip cream, and a cherry on top first...I wonder if they even realize that? I guess it's the perks of being pregnant. Lucky me!" Lily voiced outloud as she laughed to herself, shaking her head in exasperation this time, and walking with a gentle and calmly steps back to the house._

_--------_

_Though the peace that both Lily and James had hoped to last a little longer wasn't meant to be. For their stay had to be cut in short notice because there was a letter that was sent to them by a very good friend, that they were in danger if they were to stay longer in their location. Which brought a terrible feeling to them as they didn't want to get their Swan family friends involve in the matter they've gotten themselves into. So it was announced the next day after their letter was received, via owls post, that they were to leave in an urgent matter. _

_Knowing that if they stayed a little longer than necessary, there would be a high chance that a certain Dark Lord in the magical world in England would find out. Though it was to their favorite godchild, Bella, that they had the hardest time to convince and to tell her that they were sorry to leave two weeks prior to their original departure. Without anymore delays, both Lily and James thought that it wouldn't hurt to tell Bella the truth about them, especially with Lily showing her some of the magical things that would protect her, even if the child thought it was all a game and a trick._

_"B-but, why a-are you leaving me, auntie? D-don't y-you want me anymore? Y-you and uncle James? I don't understand-why?" Cried the little girl to her aunt, tears were streaming down her face, as she asked her aunt why she's leaving. She already had a tearful goodbye with her uncle earlier and now it was her aunt's turn, still not believing that they won't be coming back in a long time._

_"Listen to me honey, hush now, it pains me to know that I won't be able to see you in a long while, but remember, your uncle and I will always love you. I'm sorry that you aren't able to see the baby being born but when your uncle James and I have the chance, we will come right back. You see, I have been hiding a very hard and unbelievable secret that your mom, my best friend, doesn't know. It's something really important and dangerous, that's why we have to leave. Do you understand Bella? It's for all of your safety, and we don't want you and your family to be involved in this when we know that your uncle and I can protect you. We don't want anyone to know that I have best friends and a beautiful niece that I don't want to get hurt." Lily started to explain, wiping off the brown eyed child's eyes along the way. Although her own eyes were betraying her as tears were slowly pouring out of them. _

_"Bella-I'm what, I think you've heard on those Tele's called...a witch, along with your uncle James, who comes among the most power-fullest pure blood wizardry lines. Which I know, you wouldn't understand now. But listen sweety, your uncle, you could say is in a very big problem with this madman and for my protection, the baby, and your family...we have to go in hiding for a long time, where we have to go away for a while. I know this is really hard to understand, my dear child, but I'm telling you because I trust that you wouldn't tell your mother or anyone else what I've shown and taught you. __Oh, how I wish I would be able to stay and have you meet your baby cousin. I'm really sorry Bella. Please believe us that we would have gladly stayed. Goodbye now, until next time, alright?" Lily gently told her god-daughter. With her own tears still pouring out of her, she crouched down to Bella's level and had taken her into a tight and heartfelt embrace. Not letting go, only after she felt James apparate next to her, who Bella didn't see at the time, as she hugged her aunt Lily back, not knowing that it would be just that, one last time._

**o.O.o**

Waking up abruptly, she couldn't believe that she was remembering all those moments back then. She remembered her beloved aunt and uncle clearly, who she had considered to have been her second parents. She missed and loved them so much along with the baby cousin who she would have loved as well. But it's over, she knew that they weren't ever coming back. They've died years ago in a car accident that her mom had told her, which left her feeling an amount of great pain and an emotional depression for the first time, though if it wasn't for the fact of who exactly her aunt and uncle was, she would have stayed in that state.

Though knowing that both her aunt Lily and uncle James wouldn't want her to stay that way, she had pulled herself together and knew that they weren't really gone. They were still watching her from above the skies and hoping for her to have a bright future. Even though it still made her sad, she would always have their memories carved inside her heart.

But why now of all times are her wits reminding her and bringing all past painful memories so long ago back in the surface, that she had almost completely forgotten about them because of her new found happiness. But with the way how it suddenly all slammed back to her like a gigantic storm, she didn't know what to think. Isabella Swan, well now actually it's Cullen, knew that she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. As she was set to slowly and quietly leave the bed, a pair of hands had suddenly gone around her waist as she turned her eyes back to the bed and saw her beloved Edward staring at her, even in the dark she saw the concerned eyes of his even feeling it in their bonds, asking if she was alright.

Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, where Edward had slowly leaned back so that he would give his wife some space to sit on, still holding onto her. Waiting for his Bella to tell him what's wrong as he felt her wake up in what seems to be a nightmare, if not, atleast some kind of remembrance by the way she seemed to be shaken up from the land of the dreams.

"I don't know Edward, I feel as if something is wrong...no not wrong or troubling, well actually I don't really know? I'm confused right now because I just saw somethings in my dreams that I haven't thought or realized until now. I know it doesn't really make any sense, but I feel that something is coming my way. Something that I don't know whether it would be good or bad, just something, you know. (Sigh) I just don't get it?" Bella told the handsome vampire.

"Hush, Bella, it's okay. I don't really know if this is a sign of some kind, but it would be best if we ask Carlisle or Alice later on. Now, come back to bed with me. Lets not have you think about what's going on that you might actually get a headache." Edward urged his wife back to lay in the bed with him, his arms securely around her, as he pulled her towards him, so that her head was tucked underneath his chin.

"I guess that would make sense. Thanks Edward. I'm so glad that your always with me. I love you." Bella softly told Edward, loving the way Edward always held her, and not knowing that she was too comfortable to notice that she went back to a fast slumber.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you, and I know everyone else in our family won't either. I love you too." Edward replied back, thinking that he was heard, until he noticed that Bella had went back to sleep faster then he would have imagined, but guessing that it was all due to her memories. Thinking that going back to sleep wasn't a bad thought too, Edward layed a kiss on top of Bella's head and had pulled her even closer and followed after her in only a few minutes.

* * *

**oOo  
:Washington State Airport at 9:20 P.M.:  
oOo**

* * *

"Listen here boy, remember to not talk to anyone unless they have spoken to you alright, did you hear me boy?" hissed a very big man by the name of Vernon Dursley to his wife's nephew. Ready to wring the little guys neck if he so much do any freakish stuff around them or stepped out of line.

"Yes, uncle Vernon. I'm not to talk to anyone, I'm supposed to help you carry your luggage, and to always listen to what you and aunt Petunia has to say." Smart eight years old, Harry Potter, had quietly though loud enough for his uncle to hear, voiced out.

"Good, good. Just be glad boy that you are coming with us, when we really didn't have to bring you here if it wasn't for anyone to look after you. It was such a waste of money spending it on you in the first place and-" Vernon had annoyingly pointed out to the boy, but was cut off by his wife telling him that they should get going to their hotel since it was getting late.

"Vernon, come on, I think the boy should know his place by now. Just let it be, we can't really do anything about it anymore. Now come, I think Dudleykins, is pretty hungry from out flight. Listen here boy, help carry Dudley's bag, hurry up." Petunia told her nephew as she gave the extra bags to Harry, and dragged her husband and son away from their slow paced nephew.

Sighing, was the only thing that young Harry could do at the moment, but he was glad at the same time because coming to this trip means that he would be able to explore all he wants if his aunt and uncle didn't want him to come with them to any kind of sights seeing as he could do it himself. He really couldn't do much, but the thought of leaving England for the first time would actually be kind of fun.

Though he had to get back to following his relatives or else they would just probably lock him in the hotel room for the remainder of their stay there, almost shuddering to himself at just the thought of not being able to enjoy himself. So quickly following behind them, just in time, as he saw his uncle turn back to check if he was following or not,...else he would have had a mouthful once they reached the hotel rooms.

_'I wonder what sort of things I'll see and find? I can't wait, if I find some secluded area I think I'll be able to practice more of my powers, since I read in the brochure of the town. I think there are huge forests around here too, so that would be good. Ohh, I can't wait! I just wish I wasn't with the Dursleys in the first place, I think I would have been better off in an orphanage. No matter, one way or another in one of these days, I will show them what I can really do..." _Harry eerily thought, smiling to himself as he couldn't wait for the fun and exploration to begin.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Hey everyone?! If you read this story, please let me know what you thought of it. But all I have to say right now is thanks for reading it. Well, see you guys next time!**


	2. Thanks to All My Supporters

I wanted to **THANK** the following people personally for having to be so kind, understanding, sympathetic, and supportive of me for the last couple of months and even during the month of the most tragic moment that has ever happened to my life. It really touched me that you guys cared enough to share some personal experiences and if not, it was just the thought of giving me some encouragement and 'feel better' wishes that gave me an extra strength to help me move on (I also thought that it was nice to know that someone else in the world knows what I'm going through or just being supportive). It is still hard for me everyone once in a while because I would remember small things that connects with my mom and it just saddens me at times. But I'm so glad that I had my family and friends to be there. But anyways, I really and truly appreciate everything that you have ALL told me. **THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! :)** I just wanted to add that I am coming back to writing and will most likely change some of my stories by rewriting chapters, editing chapters and revising anything else I see fit. I will also write new stories, adding new chapters, and maybe have you guys vote some things in the coming future. Although, I am back to school now and might be busy every once in a while so if you have anything to tell me, just PM me anytime.

**1)Zeppie-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate it! :)

**2)Khelc-sul Renai-**Thanks for understanding. It was nice of you to give me some support. I am somewhat better now and day by day, I am hanging in there to move on. :)

**3)xX-WaterLilly-Xx-**Thank You! I'm so glad that your brother was alright. I appreciate the fact that you were able to tell me something so personal. I would have put myself into writing as well if I had the chance but I wasn't able to do so because I couldn't think. My mind was in total blank. But anyways, I don't want to go down that road anymore so I really am thankful. :)

**4)sessysbaby666-**Thanks for caring. I really appreciate it!:)

**5)SailorNova007-**Thank You So Much! I am sorry about your cousin as well. I want to thank you for sharing something so personal and share my own condolences to you. It is pretty hard to lose someone that we really care about but I know that I can't linger into depression or sadness any longer because I know that my mom wouldn't want me to be that way. I'm just glad that both our family member is finally in a better place. Also, thanks for telling me to write my feelings in a form of poem, but I have to admit, I'm not really strong in writing one. I guess my outlet would just be writing in general about anything. Thanks for the advice though. :)

**6)bookworm51485-**Thank You So Much for giving me such support. I know that it is hard for anyone of us to lose someone that we really care about (and I understood that well for the first time after my mom passed away). I want to also tell you that I was more closer to my mom than my dad which anyone can understand why it would have an even more effect on me. But seriously though, all I have to say is that cherish every moment and day of your life with your family and friends because we may never really know what can happen. So, I hope you take care of yourself as well as your mom. :)

**7)Shadowhawk-**My most trusted friend in fan fiction :)! It was really thoughtful of you to support me as you always do and for that I am really glad to have received your message. I know that I shouldn't dwell into a path where my health and mental state would go into depression and unhealthiness. Don't worry, I have my own family and friends to shake me or just be there for me to talk about anything about my mom. I also know that my mom wouldn't want me to be sad all my life since I told in my speech for her that I would do everything to graduate college and live my life to fullest in happiness. I know that she will always be with me and I am thankful for everything that she has done for me in the last 21st years of my life that she has given birth to me. I know that you are one of the people that I know who are patient with me when it comes to updating my stories, but really, I will be back soon and ready to continue. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (=^-^=)

**8)****OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee-**Thank You for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**9)serenamoonrose-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate it! Don't worry, I am getting better day by day since I have so many supportive people. :)

**10)yumi2482-**Thank you for understanding! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**11)****DemonGirl13-**Thanks for the mental and digital hug. LOL! I really liked that one since you were the first one to do it. Thank you so much for caring. I am recovering and taking my time to be better day by day. :)

**12)****Me-**Thank You for your blessing and for your caring attitude. I truly appreciate it! :)

**13)nicole-**Thank You So Much! I'm glad that you were able to share something so personal with me. I hope that you are doing well also. I want to share my own condolences as well. Thanks for the advice and I will solely take it in. Thanks again. :)

**14)swatchy-**Thank You So Much! Just the thought of you writing the message for me was really thoughtful enough that I really appreciate it. Thanks for telling me to keep my chin up, for I definitely will because I want to get back into writing and I know for sure that my mom wouldn't want me to be stuck on my sadness and depressing state.

**15)malhith-**Your condolences is very much appreciated. Thank you for praying for me and my family. Thank you as well for the advice of writing things down in a journal. I have thought about doing such things but lately I've just let things out by playing sports (mainly in volleyball). Thanks again! :)

**16)LadyEtelka-**I really appreciate your message. It was thoughtful of you to send me one in the first place. I liked your "Grief Fades but Your Memories Remain" note and I have to admit, it can really fit as one of those Hallmarks sympathy card messages. But anyways, Thank You So Much for caring! It was hard in the last couple of months but I have to admit that writing down things or writing stories is one of the things that clears out my mind. During the point of the month when my mom passed, I just couldn't think, but now it's different. I know that my mom really loved me and that she wouldn't want me to be anymore sad. Plus, she knew about my writing habit. LOL! She was always wondering what the hell I was doing cooped up in my bedroom and always in my laptop for hours because I wouldn't move or leave the room (except for using the toilet). So she was ever so helpful to bring in the food or checking up on me when I least expect it, cause the next thing I know, she would barge in my room or she would have a plate of food right next to my bed or in the computer table in my room. That there are moments that I wouldn't mind sharing for other people to read and know about my mom. She was just that caring type of a person and I will ALWAYS LOVE her. :)

**17)thfourteenth-**Thank You So Much for caring! I really appreciate it. I totally agree with you about how my mom wouldn't want me to be unhappy and I told myself that I will move on because I can't stay in a depressing and sad state for her. Again, thank you for messaging me. :)

**18)XMeikoX-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**19)KimuraYouko16-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**20)GreenAwesomeness-**Thanks for the short quote. I really liked it.

**21)don't mind!!!-**Thank You for caring! Your message was much appreciated/ :)

**22)shebajay-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**23)SGWLESSIUT-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**24)Tohruismyoneechan-**Thank You So Much for caring! I would like to give my own condolences to you as well. Thanks for the mental and digital hug. LOL! You are the second one to do it. I really appreciated the fact that you were able to share something so personal with me. Thank You. I hope you also feel better and that we both need to move on because our loved ones wouldn't want us to be unhappy or sad. Plus, I'm not really of a quitter type so don't worry, I will continue to write. I hope you take care of yourself too. :)

**25)Milky Etoile-**I want to Thank You for telling me something so similar to what I am going through. I appreciate the fact that you messaged me. I have to agree with you that she is finally in a better place and that I will ALWAYS keep her memories of her in my heart. I also hope that you take care of yourself and feel better as well. :)

**26)Mirsama-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**28)Subaru-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**29)X-**I Thank you for your sympathy. I also Thank You for supporting myself and my story(ies). I have gotten better and knowing that my thinking brain or more like my imagination is back again in full force, I'm going back to writing. If you would like to read what I wrote to **LadyEtelka** you'd understand why I would want to continue and not come back at a later date to start writing again. :)

**31)****Serpent91-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**32)greenmindedblueblood-**Thank you so much for your message. I really appreciate that you were able to tell me something so personal. I understand what you're trying to say and I will definitely take it in. Thanks for telling me that I can go to you anytime if I needed to talk to someone. I have to admit, you are the first to suggest such a thing and for that, I am very thankful. Again, Thank You as well for supporting and liking my story(ies). I hope that you take care as well. :)

**33)EverlastingBreeze-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate your message. I do care about ALL my readers and reviewers. I also care about my stories and how I really want to start writing again, finishing some of them up and posting up updates or new stories. I want to Thank You for liking my story(ies) and for that, I am quite glad about it. :)

**34)Yumi the Fallen Angel-**Thank you for liking my story. :) I will try my best in updating soon.


End file.
